


Forever Yours

by footyfanatic



Category: Home and Away
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footyfanatic/pseuds/footyfanatic
Summary: After Phoebe leaves Summer Bay on her own to go to America, she's shocked to discover she's pregnant. Back in Summer Bay, Justin's having a hard time coming to terms with Phoebe being gone, along with Brody's drug issues. Will Phoebe tell Justin about their baby, and will it bring them back together? And what will happen with Brody?





End file.
